A Bonehead and a Carrot Head
by CooKoo
Summary: Harry finds something that his mother leaves him, and is (sort of) taken back into time where he meets his parents and shares their experiences at Hogwarts. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!!!!
1. Prologue

Prologue-Boneheads and Carrot Heads  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah black sheep, polly-wolly wag. Sorry, but it's very hard for me to say that I do not own any of the original characters or plots or nada in Harry Potter. Please don't ask me to admit it again!!!! This is my first fanfic, so please give me suggestions and stuffies. By the way, I'd like to thank Nyah, Little Wolfie, Van, and especially Spirit.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Your father and I have always known that we would never survive to see you as a grown man. We both know that Voldemort is too afraid to let the three of us live. Hopefully, you will survive and your father and I are wrong about our eminent deaths. The reason I wrote this letter is because I thought you might want to know more about me. I've always found it unfair that your father would be the one leaving you everything you will have of your heritage. You probably already received the invisibility cloak and from what I've seen of you, you're his mirror image now, except for the eyes. You obviously received most of your genes from him.Anyway, I wanted to leave you more than my eyes, and so I have tried to provide you with some things and answers that no one can answer for you. Here is something that I treasured because of what it represented as well as because of its beauty. People I loved dearly gave it to me, and I hope you will treasure it. I'm leaving it in our Gringotts vault, and hopefully, you'll find it along with this note. Open the box and you'll find the things I treasured most in life. Too bad you and your father wouldn't fit in here.I love you and I want you to know that I'm very proud of you.  
  
Love,  
Lily Potter"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry sat, reading the letter again and willing himself not to show any outward change of emotion. He had found this letter attached to the lid of a beautifully crafted wooden box in his Gringotts bank vault. As he tucked the letter into the box, he glanced over at his two best friends, bickering over house elves, and was relieved that they had not noticed what he had been doing.  
The three of them were sitting in an ice cream parlor in Muggle London. Ron had never tried ice cream, and Hermione and Harry had dragged him to the closest ice cream parlor before he could say "Quidditch". Now, Hermione and Ron were continuing their argument about house elves as Harry's ice cream melted. Ron was speaking with his mouth full, and Hermione was daintily licking her ice cream cone.  
As soon as they finished temporarily ending their debate, Ron and Hermione brought Harry back to the real world, making him pay for their ice cream. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back into Diagon Alley where they had promised to meet the rest of the Weasley family, Harry threatened to hex and curse them for eating like pigs and leaving the bill to him.  
As soon as he drew out his wand, Hermione gasped audibly and Ron groaned. Harry looked bewilderedly at his wand arm, and realized what had caused his friends to make such sounds of distress. His wand was in pretty bad condition, and there was no way to fix all the scars and smudges that covered his wand.  
"You better replace it, soon," Hermione said, wisely. "You wouldn't want it to start backfiring in the middle of school, would you?"  
"Yeah," Ron grimly stated. "You really wouldn't enjoy throwing up slugs because of that stupid idiot Malfoy."  
Here Harry and Hermione burst into laughter, and they all raced to where they could see the large group of redheads waving to them. Harry smiled, beating Hermione and Ron by "a kilometer" and anxious to return to the Weasleys' house where he and Hermione were staying until they returned to Hogwarts.  
Later that night, as Harry sat in Ron's room, listening to his room mate's deep breathing, he remembered his mother's gift. He took out the box from a large, hidden pocket in his cloak, (he now had plenty of them thanks to Mrs. Weasley's skill with a needle). He whispered a prayer and whispered, "Lumos," and was relieved when only the wanted light came from his wand. He held up his wand and examined the wooden box. On the lid was a beautifully carved lily. The lily was surrounded by the only blank space on the box, and keeping the lily contained in a circle were what looked like ivy and antlers. Harry saw all this, examining all the delicate carvings, knowing why his mother loved the box so much. Whoever had given it to her must have loved her dearly; so much work had been done on the lid alone.  
After examining the box more carefully, Harry reached into it, wanting to read his mother's letter again. Reaching into the box, he withdrew the piece of parchment. As he skimmed over the contents, he realized that what he held now was not the same letter that he had read earlier. He started reading, slowly, from the beginning.  
"Harry, this is a handy charm that I created. If you use it, be careful that you're not distracted. Someone (I'm not gonna mention any names.) let too much energy into this charm and grew a tree from a splinter. The spell works the same way as the Accio charm and you do not necessarily need to state where you want the spell to go, but if you're around many things that can be affected, I suggest you do specify. This only works on inanimate objects that were made of organic material. It restores things to their earlier condition and it can go back really far if you're not careful. The incantation is "Tempus restorus," but make sure you're careful how you use it. Don't expect to find it in any spell books!"  
Saying Harry was shocked would be an understatement. After staring at the piece of parchment and the box for a couple of minutes, his jaw hanging onto the floor, Harry picked up his jaw and his wand. Deciding to try the spell, he whispered, "Tempus restorus wand."  
Watching his wand in the light that it continued to cast, he saw that the smudges and scars were disappearing. As he saw that his wand looked the way it did when he first bought it, he quickly ended the spell, not wanting to explain to the Weasleys how a tree grew in their house. Admiring his wand, he grinned and placed the parchment with the spell back in the box.  
Harry again reached into the box, expecting to pull out yet another parchment (lots and lots of parchment!). He was not disappointed, and he read the parchment, anxious to see what it would reveal.  
"You can keep almost anything in this box. It will be accessible as soon as you want it, and I've inserted many notes and items that should help you at a later date. No one else can see or touch it, unless you want them to. It is completely safe and is protected from outside forces. I (and many other people) have enforced the protective spells on the box, so no damage will be done to the box or its contents, even if a house is burned down around it. Some of the biggest worrywarts of my acquaintance once said that my box is the only safe place for their brooms. I will let you guess who these people are.But the box will expand and shrink to fit its purpose. It won't get heavier the more things you put it, so it'll always weigh as much as a normal wooden box. Take care of it, Harry."  
Harry happily experimented with the box, proving his mother's words. He placed his wand, his invisibility cloak, his broomstick, and many other things inside it. He didn't really want to set it on fire, but he was sure that his mother was sure of what she had written. Suddenly, he thought of how his mother had mentioned answers. What kind of answers was she talking about.? Harry reached into the box and drew out a clear sphere. As he looked into it, he saw a short strand of hair, and that was all he noticed before he became blinded by a spinning kaleidoscope of color.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry could here a young girl's sobbing. Before he could react to the heart- breaking sobs, he heard a young boy laugh mockingly. "What are YOU doing here, Muggle?" he drawled. "You aren't even a good looking Muggle with your bald head and your tears."  
Harry recognized that voice and the boy who accompanied it. It was Draco Malfoy, his least favorite Slytherin, but he looked to be about five. The girl he was tormenting with his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle couldn't have been more than five herself. As Malfoy had stated, she was completely bald and her green eyed looked enormous, framed by little more than bone and flesh and filled with tears. Before Harry could reach Malfoy and pummel him, he saw a dark haired boy and a large black dog attack Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Malfoy," a cold voice said. "You better leave her alone, now."  
Malfoy turned to look at the speaker, another dark haired boy who now stood protectively over the girl's huddling form. "If you don't want me to beat you to a bloody pulp," the boy continued. "You better leave before I let Sirius and Grimly finish off your friends."  
The three bullies ran off, Malfoy screaming, "We'll get you back, Potter! See if we don't!"  
Harry watched on with increasing astonishment, realizing that he had been wrong. That had been Draco Malfoy's FATHER, and standing in front of him were his father, his godfather, and a dog that was now lovingly licking the tears off of the girl's face. As Harry watched his godfather, a five- year-old, chase after the three retreating boys, he watched as his father bent over the girl, hugging her to him.  
"I'm sorry you had to suffer through Malfoy's stupidness," James Potter comforted the girl. "You can go home, now."  
"But I don't want to!" the girl cried. "Today's my birthday, but it's the worst day in my life! I ran away from home and I don't wanna go back!"  
"Happy birthday," James said. "I'm really sorry that you're having troubles at home, but don't you have family members that love you? Don't you have caring parents? Sisters? Brothers?"  
He could see he was finally getting through to the girl when she raised her eyes to look at him. James was amazed at the largeness of her eyes and the greenness. "No matter what happens, your family and friends will be there for you. Don't run away from them," James reasoned. "You'll just hurt them and yourself. Please don't cry any more. I'm your friend and if you have no other friends, just remember that you have a friend named James Potter. Don't cry, please. Your eyes are beautiful and it really hurts me to see so many tears in them. Will you go home now?"  
The girl nodded, surprised and happy thanks to James and his charm. "Thank you," she whispered. "But that's a brick wall, how can I go home?"  
"Look," James pointed.  
The young girl turned her large eyes to the solid brick wall behind her and was hardly surprised to see a doorway forming. She turned back to look at her rescuer and was shocked when he kissed her quickly on the cheek before running after Sirius and Grimly, leaving her staring after him, blushing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Harry's world stopped spinning and he was no longer blinded by a million colors, he realized he was back at the Burrow, clutching the sphere in his hand. As Harry examined the sphere, he realized that it was made out of glass and held a teeny strand of red hair. Putting the ball back in the box, he decided that he wanted to know more about the glass ball. Reaching his hand back into the box, he withdrew another glass ball, this one larger and containing a very long strand of red hair and a shorter strand of black hair. Looking closely at it, Harry could feel himself again twirling in the color filled void.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A.N.: So! THAT's the end of the stupid prologue. Please tell me what you think and since this is me first fanfic, I hope you won't be too harsh in your criticism. I'd really appreciate reviews, especially if you have positive feedback. If I don't get that many reviews, I won't continue the story, so I really don't need any flames. I don't mind criticism as long as it's stated not-too-meanly, and it would be appreciated. I hope this prologue hasn't bored you to tears, and I hope that you'll forgive the lack of dialogue and things. If there's anything else that's lacking, please tell me. 


	2. Diagon Alley, 20 Years Ago

Diagon Alley, 20 Years Ago-A Bonehead and a Carrot Head  
  
AN: Sorry about the cheesy title (not only of this chapter but of the story) and stupid summary, but. . .I'm not that great at them. Please review anyhow! Glad that my prologue didn't scare you away! Hope this won't scare you too much! : ) Enjoy! *fingers crossed, which is kind of hard when you're trying to type quickly. . .* Oh, yes. I'd like to thank Angelisa Snape and Charisma Holly Scott for reviewing my prologue!!!! I'm really glad SOMEONE did! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! (Do you really think I need a beta-reader?! 'Cause I kind of want to do this all by me lonesome self. And I'll try to hurry! I don't want to be the cause of any deaths!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Harry recovered from his dizzying traveling experience, he heard the sound of someone vomiting. After the little colorful spots (Ooh! I'm familiar with those!) stopped blocking his vision, he looked around the dark room where he stood. Harry was again blinded when a woman rushed in and turned on the light. (AN: I'm sorry if there are things in here that haven't yet been invented. I'm going to mention some things that DEFINITELY didn't exist during this time, but please bear with me.)  
  
"Lily!" the woman cried. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Mum. . ." the girl complained. "I was much better before you half blinded me by turning on those bloody lights. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry dear," the woman said, contritely. "But, I was so worried, and-"  
  
A large brown owl flying in through the open window interrupted the woman. When Lily reached out to the owl, the owl affectionately pecked her, causing the woman to gasp, and the girl to laugh. Lily petted the owl, untying the envelope that it had brought. She read out loud what was written on the envelope in emerald ink, "To Miss L. Evans, The Bed, Hospital Room 132, The Hospital of London."  
  
Lily and her mother were shocked by what was written on an envelope delivered by owl, but Harry was even more shocked by what he had heard. Lily? L. Evans? Could it possibly be? As Lily Evans looked up at him, out of eyes the same shade and shape as his, he knew it was true. That was his mother sitting in that bed and he, Harry Potter, had somehow been transported through time and space. (I've always wanted to say that! Isn't Harry being smart, though?)  
  
Lily opened up the letter, reading it out loud to her mother (and her son, although she hasn't realized that yet). Harry wasn't really listening to the content of the letter; he had received an identical one, decades from this moment. He just listened to the cadence of his mother's voice, something that he had only ever heard in his nightmares. He was finally in a trance; too bad he couldn't manage one in Divination. . .What was going on?  
  
After Lily finished reading the letter, she looked up at her mother, eyes filled with hope and joy. As soon as she saw the expression on her mother's face, she started pleading as only an eleven-year old can plead. "Mum! I'm a witch! Can you believe it? Can I go?! Pretty please?" Seeing her mother's determinedly worried frown, Lily continued, more softly. "There's nothing more that can be done here. They're just making me sick and I know that the doctors have given up. Can you just let me go? Just this once? It's the only thing that you can give me, your permission to do this. . .I want to enjoy however much time I have left to live. . .Please. . ."  
  
As Lily begged her mother to allow her to attend Hogwarts, Harry saw tears fill Mrs. Evans's eyes. He felt like he was intruding on their privacy, and he felt guilty, even though neither of them seemed to notice his presence. Except for that one moment when Lily had met his eyes, Harry had been ignored. Mrs. Evans mumbled something about discussing it with Lily's father and wishing her daughter a good night's sleep after an awkward silence, she practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Can you please turn off the light?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry jumped out of his skin (almost) when he realized that Lily must have been talking to him. "You don't have to explain," Lily said, calmly. "Just, please turn off the light. It's giving me a horrible headache, and I would really appreciate it if you would just turn it off. Thank you, Mr. Potter."  
  
With that, Lily Evans fell asleep, leaving a stunned Harry Potter to his own devices. He tried to turn off the light, he really did, but his hand just went through the switch. As he contemplated the switch and his hand, he saw his grandmother tiptoe in. She silently entered the room, wiping away the few tears still leaking from her eyes. As she approached Lily, Harry could see the look of sorrow and love that she bestowed on her restlessly sleeping daughter. As she kissed Lily on the forehead and gently tucked the blankets more securely around her still frame, Lily settled down and smiled. "I love you, Mum," she whispered, contentedly.  
  
"I love you, too," her mother responded, smiling before turning off the light and exiting the hospital room.  
  
Harry tried to settle down in a chair that was sitting next to the bed. He was unsuccessful, and kept falling through it. Luckily, he wasn't falling through the floor, but he couldn't touch the chair or the light switch! Getting frustrated, but feeling his exhaustion, Harry gave up and fell asleep with his arm through the chair's legs.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Lily woke Harry up the next morning. "Mr. Potter? Are you okay? Is it just me or are you lying THROUGH that chair?"  
  
Harry woke with a start, seeing that Lily was right. "Am I still dreaming?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. Potter," Lily explained brightly. "How'd you pop up in my room, anyway? You were just there last night, and Mum didn't even notice you! I thought I was hallucinating, but since you're still here, and we're sort of holding a conversation. . ."  
  
"Now I know I've lost my sanity," Harry said, still unsure of what had happened. "How do you know my name? And who exactly are you?"  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," she answered only too eagerly. "I only guessed at your name, because you look exactly like a boy I met once. His name is James Potter. You two look identical! Are you brothers? He's around my age, and he's very nice."  
  
"Well," Harry said, unsure of how much he should reveal. From the experiences he had had with traveling back in time, he knew he had to be careful not to directly change the past and therefore change the present and the future. "I know who he is, and yes, we're related. He doesn't know who I am, though, and I really can't explain how I got here."  
  
"You seem as nice as he was!" Lily exclaimed. "The nurse who woke me up walked right through you! Are you a ghost? Is that why James Potter doesn't know you? And what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Harry, and I don't think I'm a ghost," Harry replied. "I haven't died yet, I hope, and you seem to be the only one who even knows I exist."  
  
"Wow!" Lily said, excited. "So much has been happening. As you overheard last night, I'm a witch! Don't laugh, it's not that unbelievable, considering what YOU are!"  
  
"Don't worry," Harry assured her. "I'm a wizard myself, and I'm attending Hogwarts, too."  
  
"Oh," Lily said. "Can you help me there? I mean, you don't have to help me, but I would really appreciate it!"  
  
Harry then started to explain about the magical world. When Lily's doctors and nurses came to take her to treatments, Harry followed and bombarded Lily with information about Hogwarts, classes there, and especially Quidditch, trying not to mention anything that had not occurred yet. When he saw how Lily's eyes lit up as he described the wizard sport, he did his best to divert her attention away from what the doctors were doing to her. Later, much later, he would be able to admit to himself that he had actually been trying to divert his own attention, since Lily was calmly allowing the doctors to do whatever they wished. For her, everything was procedure; she even seemed to know more about her condition than half her doctors.  
  
After that ordeal, Lily returned to her room and she asked that the nurses leave her alone. As soon as they left, she asked Harry hundreds of questions, most of them about Quidditch. Lily learned all the rules and was happily entranced when a nurse came in with her lunch. Lily offered to share with Harry when his stomach growled loudly at the sight and scent of the food.  
  
He reached for the tray, expecting to see his hand go through it. Harry and Lily's hands connected, however. They both looked up, shocked, and Harry felt his body shift until he was sitting on the chair that he had been standing through a moment ago. As soon as he moved his hand away from Lily's, however, he felt himself fall through again. Lily laughed hysterically, seeing her newest friend sitting flat on his bottom looking very disgruntled with his head in the seat of a chair.  
  
"Oh," Lily gasped. "That's the funniest thing I've seen in a long time! It wasn't really your falling; it's just your expression! You should have seen your face!"  
  
As Lily burst into another gale of laughter, Harry glared menacingly and slowly got up. He reached out his hand, and pinched her slightly bloated flesh (a side effect of chemo). When his hand contacted her cheek, Lily grabbed at his hand, still laughing. She pushed him onto the chair with her other hand, and then released her hold on him. As he started falling through again, he grabbed her (Seeker's instinct) and felt himself solidify once again.  
  
As soon as they both stopped laughing Harry and Lily looked questioningly at their hands. "Why do you think that when we're connected physically (sorry, couldn't phrase it much better without sounding nasty)," Lily started. "You're solid?"  
  
Harry remembered the long strand of dark red hair, and wondered if that could be why. He didn't know whether or not to tell Lily, however, and he was deep in thought when she interrupted him.  
  
"Harry," she said, excited. "Can you reach that drawer in the bedside table without letting go of my hand?"  
  
When he showed her he could reach it and still hold onto her hand, she told him to open the drawer and find a plastic bag. He handed her the bag, and she immediately set to work. She withdrew a long piece of red hair from the bag and tied it swiftly and efficiently around his finger. Talking quickly as she worked, she told Harry that the hair in the bag was from before she had shaved her head bald so that she wouldn't lose hair to chemo. She expertly knotted it and smiled triumphantly at Harry, who had realized what she was doing. They instantly tested her theory by releasing one another's hands. Harry remained solid, proving that they were right.  
  
They were interrupted from their high-five when Mrs. Evans rushed in. "Mum!" Lily said happily, with an apologetic look at Harry. "How's Petunia and Daddy?"  
  
"I called your father last night, and we had a long discussion," Mrs. Evans explained. "We decided to let you go to this school. It's time to get you away from these doctors, and you're right. (People hate admitting this! Have you noticed I make these people too made-up and kind? Or is it just me? I'll try to fix that and throw in some selfishness and other human characteristics.) We've been holding you and keeping you away from the world, ever since you turned five and decided to shave your head. Ever since you stopped letting your hair grow, (Hah! She had so much of a choice. Chemo would have made all the hair fall out!) I haven't let you do anything with your life. Your father and I have been unfair, and we decided to let you go. If anything happens, ANYTHING, you will immediately return home, do you understand?"  
  
Lily jumped up and hugged her crying mother. (An amazing feat considering her health and everything; she's even super-human now!) "Thank you," Lily whispered, kissing her mother. "Thank you so much, not just for letting me go, but for letting me grow up. . ."  
  
Before Mrs. Evans departed, she made plans with Lily to go shopping for her school supplies three days before September 1, when she would depart for Hogwarts. Lily was radiant with her joy and her smiles were contagious. All the nurses and doctors who worked with her smiled as they worked. They were told that she was leaving the country and that she would no longer be treated in London, except maybe in the summers. Everyone was sad to see such an exuberant patient go, but they all wished her well.  
  
Harry overheard Lily's doctors discussing her one night as he went for a run. He and Lily had learned that he would still go through people, but he could touch inanimate objects. No one other than Lily could see him, and he had placed his ring of hair in his pocket so that he could run through everything. Harry overheard two of Lily's doctors speaking of her and decided to ignore the maxim "Eavesdroppers never hear good about themselves" since no one knew of him, anyway. (Did I get that maxim right?!) They were discussing how much of a chance she had at living, and Harry could hear their hope for Lily, but their belief that she would not survive for long.  
  
"The chemo she's been receiving has considerably weakened her heart," one of the doctors was saying. "And the veins which have been used to get her medication into her can't take much more."  
  
"She's a great girl," another doctor said. "It's a shame that she had to be born in this day and age with such a horrible case of leukemia. If she were born a couple of decades later, there would have been a better chance of survival with better technology. It's a real shame that she probably won't live to see her next birthday."  
  
The first doctor replied, "Wherever they're taking her, they better be good. Her heart needs to be monitored at all times, and even with a miracle, I don't see how she can live a normal life. She's too weak and she's too frail, although there has been much improvement since she received the school's offer. Her sudden burst of vitality won't last for long. . ."  
  
As the doctors left, they should have been glad that Harry Potter was incapable of touching them. Sadly for them, as they walked through the doors to leave, they were hit, hard, by all of them. (Harry was now wearing his ring again.) They were puzzled, but too tired to care. Harry made sure that they tripped and had trouble finding their car keys. He vented as much of his anger out as possible before returning to Lily. How could he ruin this for her? She just received a miracle, and he couldn't take it away from her. She was full of hope and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin the rest of her life, however long it may be, by dashing her dreams.  
  
Luckily for Harry, Lily was already asleep when he returned to her room. He took the box from its sitting place on Lily's bedside table. Even though it was in plain sight, no one knew it was there, not even Lily. He guessed it was because he didn't want her to see it, because she would recognize it, maybe not now but definitely later. Either way, he didn't want her to know it was there. Everything that he took out of the box was also unnoticed. He'd tested it on Mrs. Evans and Lily, so he didn't even bother using his invisibility cloak when he took out his Firebolt and flew out the window.  
  
After Harry blew off most of his anger as he flew through the air, he returned to his makeshift bed. He was exhausted and just fell onto the chair and tugged on his invisibility cloak for warmth. Tomorrow, or today, since it was after midnight, he would lead Lily and her mother to Diagon Alley, where they could purchase her school supplies. His sleep was restless and fitful, because of all the concerns that this unplanned vacation to the past was causing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up!!!!" Lily was exuberant and excited.  
  
She was walking too briskly for her mother's comfort. Leaning heavily on Harry, she had insisted on walking. She threw a tantrum (selfish and more human, don't you think?) when her mother tried to force her into her wheelchair. Lily (and Harry) showed her worried mother that she could walk well enough. "I don't want to start off in a whole new society, a whole new WORLD in a wheelchair! What will everyone think? I'll be laughed out of Hogwarts!"  
  
Her mother was so afraid of this outburst and the threat to Lily's equilibrium and heart, she let Lily travel under her own steam. Harry was holding up most of Lily's weight however, and they had walked all the way to Gringotts before he remembered he was a wizard! (Stupidity, another human trait!) He whipped out his wand, finally, and charmed Lily so that she weighed about a sixth of her regular weight, although she barely weighed anything anyway. She was then able to carry her own weight and made Harry promise her to teach her this "Moon Charm thingy". (She called it this because what it basically does is it makes things weigh as much as they would on the moon. And I'm not even bothering with metric measurements. I'm an American, and I might try to convert everything, but I don't think you'll be too happy with my attempts.)  
  
As Mrs. Evans happily argued with a goblin (she's a lawyer in this and likes to argue), she handed Lily a large bag of wizard money that she had just obtained from the harassed goblin. Telling her to spend as much as she needed, Mrs. Evans continued to argue about setting up an account for Lily. Lily (tried) to drag Harry out the door, but she ended up failing miserably. The "Moon Charm thingy" decreased her weight, not increase her strength, by six times, so she had very little leverage and couldn't budge Harry an inch. (She MIGHT have been able to budge him a centimeter, can't decide if he was just being nice or if he was laughing so hard he lost his balance. . .)  
  
Lily went first to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Harry had (or will) purchased (or purchase, you get the point) his robes. As she was led into the fitting area/place/thingy, she saw a boy that she had never wanted to see again. She self-consciously held a hand up to her head, which was covered securely by a kerchief to hide her lack of hair. Harry saw her subtle movement and glared ferociously at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You're a Muggle-born, aren't you?" Malfoy asked. "Otherwise, I would know of you or your family. My father has made me aware of all the competition, and from your clothes and manner, you're no competition. No Mudblood is."  
  
Harry attacked Malfoy, viciously. Or he tried to, anyway. The only thing he really accomplished was to knock over the stool Malfoy was standing on as he was fitted for new robes. This accomplished quite a bit, however, because Malfoy fell face down, and he was thoroughly tangled in the long black cloth. As Malfoy angrily got to his feet, he threw some money at the assistant that had been helping him and ran out the door, yelling orders to have the robes delivered, SOON.  
  
Lily laughed and looked questioningly at Harry. He knew what she was asking silently, but decided to use the assistant's presence to delay explaining his anger at Malfoy's comment. After a couple of minutes, the assistant finished gaping after Malfoy and finished Lily's robes quickly and efficiently. Lily thanked her with a bright smile and a generous tip (better than Malfoy who threw down just enough money to cover the delivery and his robes). As she laughingly shoved the bags into Harry's arms, she ran out the door.  
  
Running out the door, she turned back to smirk at Harry and didn't see the giant bearing down on her. Harry's warning was too late and the collision was unavoidable. The giant was hardly affected by Lily's weight and managed to catch Lily before she hit the pavement. The only damage done to either person was the wind that had been knocked out of Lily and the conscience of the giant. (Harry corrected Lily later, telling her he was only half giant, but never to mention it.)  
"It's me that's gotta apologize," the ½ giant replied. (Sorry about the dialect, but it's the best I can do. If you want me to just use regular speech for him, tell me.) "How can I make it up to yeh?"  
"No, it's really my fault!" Lily said as she picked up her books before the gentlemen (HARRY!!! SHAME ON YOU!!!) could bend over.  
"You should get her an owl, Hagrid," Harry said, extremely amused.  
"I know! I'll get yer animal, if you haven' got one yet. Not a toad, even if they're in fashion, yeh'd still be laughed at-an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'. I'm Hagrid by the way."  
Harry stood there, jaw almost to his knees, as he listened to Hagrid, a friend of his. He had received almost the exact same speech when he was offered an animal when he had been eleven (20 years in the future).  
Twenty minutes later, Hagrid left Lily stammering her thanks with a beautiful brown owl with golden eyes. She named it after her benefactor and couldn't figure out why Harry wouldn't stop laughing as they walked to buy her other supplies. Lily insisted on carrying Hagrid (the owl of course) and was indignant when the shop owners thought that he would be trouble.  
She was equally happy with her supplies and laughed more than Harry had ever heard her laugh. After buying more items than she needed, she came to the last item on her list. Her wand. "I've been really looking forward to this!" Lily exclaimed, rushing ahead of Harry.  
"I would too," Harry muttered woefully. "If I could only see past this huge stack of junk you insisted on wasting your money on!"  
Lily just laughed and commented on the people who hadn't even wondered how she was carting so much stuff using the seemingly empty air. She loved the magical world and she was really enjoying having a private companion. No one else could communicate with Harry and he was a great friend, (Ask Ron and Hermione), and he really reminded her of her savior, James Potter. He was gentle and treated her like a normal person, which she hadn't felt since she turned five. He was protective to a fault and she felt as if he were her older brother. She kept all this to herself as she approached the store where she would purchase her wand.  
When Lily and Harry entered Ollivanders, they both felt shivers run up their spines. Harry was remembering his own visit and was surprised when Mr. Ollivander seemed to look right at him for a moment. As Lily was treated to the same shocks that Harry had (or will) experience(d), Harry looked around, not really shocked that it was almost exactly the same as when he had last seen it. Lily looked embarrassed as she waved around wands that Mr. Ollivander chose. He rummaged around back for a few minutes before finally bringing out a wand that he thought would suit her and told her, "Try this one. 10 ¼ inches long, swish, and made of willow, a nice wand for charm work."  
Lily gave this wand a long wave, and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, creating a spectacular display. Mr. Ollivanders cried, "Oh, bravo! You and this wand seem to suit very well. . . From that display your wand gave us, I believe you and some of your year mates will have. . .interesting relationships."  
After Lily paid for her wand and the strange prophecy (which was free), she and Harry left Mr. Ollivanders. Lily was looking slightly paler than she had earlier, but was still thoroughly enjoying herself. She bombarded Harry with MORE questions about the wizarding world, and Harry answered to the best of his ability. He discovered that his mother's interest in Quidditch wasn't just passive interest. It soon developed into an obsession that rivaled Harry's (scary thought.)  
As Harry and Lily approached the bank, where they (or she) had agreed to meet her mother, they saw a man and a girl staring perplexed at a goblin. Lily gasped and started running like the wind (she does weigh very little now. . .) and the other girl turned her long neck in their direction. Seeing Lily, she also burst into a run and they met halfway. Harry dropped everything and swooned (NOT literally), seeing their affection. He recognized the girl and he couldn't believe the relationship Lily shared with this other girl. (Guess who!)  
  
AN: You can probably guess who the girl is. It's not that difficult I think, so take a stab at it! Please review!!!!! And I've changed the Prologue a bit. I hope you people don't mind that I'm one of those people who just keep changing things. You don't have to read it, but I'll probably always make subtle adjustments! I might make so many small adjustments; it might change drastically over time. Anyhow. If there are any questions, you can ask. I might not be able to answer, but maybe other readers (if I have any) will do the courteous thing and help out. They may not be accurate, but it's the thought that counts! Review, please! I'm dying for them!!!!! : ) 


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts!

Arrival at Hogwarts!-A Bonehead and a Carrot Head  
  
AN: Thank you Angelisa Snape, Carrie Ann, Charismatic Charm, Jake(), and Reader gurl 765 (no particular order, other than ABC). I hope you all consider this original, 'cause it all came from my twisted mind, and I hope it doesn't become too clichéd. Thank you for all your support! And I'll try not to turn green (too often) with jealousy when I see people with tons and tons of reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! Your reviews mean a LOT to me (even if the ones from June 4 got deleted, I received them via e-mail)!!!! Thank you everyone who is reading this!!!!  
  
Harry recognized the girl and he couldn't believe the relationship Lily shared with her... It was Narcissa Malfoy!!! Harry recognized the pretty blond as Draco Malfoy's mother and Lucius Malfoy's wife. "Lily!" Narcissa cried out. "I've missed you so much!!!!! Where've you been? How are you?!!!"  
  
MENTALLY ILL!!!!!!!!  
  
(Did you people actually believe me? SURE you didn't. Well, here's the real thing. : ) Harry recognized the girl and he couldn't believe the relationship Lily shared with her...Petunia Evans! (You people are good guessers, eh?)  
  
Petunia and Lily were hugging/choking each other senseless. "How have you been? Where have you been? Are you going to be okay now? Aren't these people cool? I saw someone flying! And a frog tried to kiss me. Can I go to your school with you? Met any cute guys? I've missed you! Did you miss me?" Petunia asked in one breath.  
  
Harry watched in continued astonishment as his mother responded in kind. "I've been horrible. I've been in the hospital. I'm definitely going to be okay now. Yeah, aren't they? Same here! I can't wait 'til my turn. A FROG?! Ewww. No, I'm sorry, but I'll visit! One (glance at Harry with a smile), but he's not really here anymore. Of course I missed you!!!!!"  
  
As the two girls rambled on in their own little combined world, Harry continued standing there, unaware of the heavy things falling from his arms onto his toes. Lily and Petunia hustled after their parents who were joyously discussing Lily's health and Petunia's progress in school and elsewhere. Harry remained where he was, until Lily returned (using the excuse that she forgot her purchases) and dragged him (and her purchases) into the car.  
  
Lily was staying at home for the next two days, a surprise from her mother. "You aren't going to be in walking distance for a long time," she said, trying desperately not to cry. "I arranged it with your doctors. You're going to go in daily for check-ups and medication, but you'll be spending the majority of the next two days at home with all of us."  
  
"YAY!" Petunia cried. "We're goin' up to get settled in!!!! Come on, Lily!" With that, Lily was dragged up to the attic, which she shared with her sister for a bedroom. They had their own bathroom and used to pretend that the attic was their own house. Their parents had even paid for a miniature refrigerator, so that they could have a carton of ice cream in their bedroom. Harry, still in a daze, climbed up the stairs and collapsed on the bed Lily was sitting on. Petunia and Lily were discussing things that no males could understand, and Harry drifted off into sleep.  
  
The next day, Petunia had to attend school, although she groaned and whined when she and Lily were separated. Harry was still clueless, concerning Petunia and Lily's obvious love for one another. This Petunia Evans was a completely different person from the Petunia Evans Dursley that he knew. THAT Petunia was mean-spirited, nosy, bossy, hated magic, hated Harry, and treated him worse than she would treat a rat. At least she would kindly kill a rat living under her stairs. He was treated with contempt and couldn't even escape his aunt through death.  
  
When Harry asked about her sister, Lily laughed. "She's the best. Mum and Dad are great parents, but they're too busy, and it's always been Tuna (pet name, because she couldn't pronounce Petunia as a babe) and me. My parents used to work and work and work. They were strangers to me until I turned five when they were forced to notice us. When I first entered the hospital, permanently, we arranged nights when I would mute the phone's rings (patients (in my story) had the option to silence their phones so they weren't disturbed). She would call and we would talk for hours. She knew I suffered from nightmares, and she spent so many nights comforting me. Our parents never knew, and they wondered how the phone bill would get so large."  
  
Harry was beyond confounded. When Petunia came home, he watched her closely. He also watched Mr. and Mrs. Evans and realized that they were so engrossed in their work, they didn't have the time to love their daughters. Even though Mrs. Evans went out to a deli and bought them hoagies for lunch, Petunia was the one who saw that Lily had no appetite and made her pasta salad from left over noodles. She knew what was healthy for her younger sister and did a good job making food from things lying around the kitchen.  
  
Petunia was slowly earning Harry's respect. She was gentle and kind with Lily, and her love was almost tangible. Harry lost count of the times when she went out of her way to ensure that Lily was comfortable and to make her feel at home in the house that hadn't been her home for basically six years. The only place Lily was really comfortable with was her attic room. She and Petunia spent most of their time there, leaving their parents to the rest of the large house.  
  
That night, Harry awoke to crying. The sobs were quiet and muffled, but he had grown sensitive (more sensitive) to tears since his first meeting with his mother. He got up and walked to comfort her, but was mildly shocked that she was fast asleep with a smile on her face. He turned to the other bed across the room and walked over to Petunia. He was more than mildly shocked to find her crying, and he tried to comfort her. She just sobbed harder as Harry "embraced" her and woke Lily up.  
  
"Tuna?" Lily asked, puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that you're leaving," Petunia sobbed angrily. "Again! I've been taking such good care of you, but you're never getting better, not even with all the medicine and money they use trying to cure you. Why is life so unfair? We were so happy before your fifth birthday. And I don't want to say good-bye again! You're never home, and you'll keep leaving me alone with our parents. They don't even notice my existence. The week before you came home, I asked Mum to sign a permission slip for a trip, and she was surprised when she saw a young girl walking into her home! Why do you have to leave?! I'm always so ALONE!"  
  
As her sister broke into heart-wrenching sobs, Lily held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Tuna. I miss you, too! You're the only person in the world who really loves me. Not wanting to sound cliché, but you're my rock in the sea. Please don't cry, Tuna. I'll always be here for you, just like you've always been here for me. I love you, and you haven't really been alone, at least not since I was born, right?" Waiting for her sister's nod, Lily went on. "We're always together, and I'll owl you constantly. Don't worry. Nothing can keep us apart."  
  
Harry again felt like he was intruding on a private moment, and his eyes were damp when he raised them from his sobbing aunt. He looked at his mother, and saw a smile amidst tears. She was feeling glad that SHE was helping her sister, not the other way around, but she was surprised that her sister had been so hurt, and she had never known. "I'll always be here for you, Tuna, and I'll always love you."  
  
"I'm s-sorry," Petunia hiccupped. "Hold on, a moment. Before you leave, I want to give you something. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think you should have this. If you won't accept it as a gift, think of it as a permanent loan."  
  
As Petunia staggered to a chest of drawers, Lily sat there, looking sadly at her sister. "Why hadn't she noticed?" she thought. "I thought I knew her so well, so how could she have hidden this from me?"  
  
Harry could easily guess her thoughts, and looked into eyes that could have been part of his reflection. Lily knew that Harry had guessed her thoughts, they had spent so much time together, they didn't need words to communicate. Lily and Harry exchanged smiles, before turning their attention back to Petunia.  
  
"I need to give you something, Carrots," Petunia said, with a return of the spirit that Harry had never thought she had. "I've always felt so guilty, pretending to be strong, while you're the only strong person in this family. Mum and Dad hide behind their work and I hide behind you. Did you know why I stopped calling you Carrots?" Lily shook her head. "I felt awful, having my hair, and you without that gorgeous mane that I had always envied, even when you were a newborn baby. I couldn't call you that, because I felt bad about wishing you bald and seeing it come true. I'm sorry, and I hope you'll accept this."  
  
Finishing her speech, she took out a wooden box. Harry saw that it was almost identical to the one that was currently sitting on Lily's bedside table, the one that Lily's hand had gone through as she reached for the table to get a balance when she woke up. Except that instead of a lily on the cover, it was covered completely with names. All of them were flowers and Harry saw that the newest looking additions to the list were the names of Petunia and Lily.  
  
"I already put your name under mine, so it's already officially yours," Petunia said happily.  
  
Harry looked at the box carefully and saw many other differences. Even though the carvings on the box were beautiful, they weren't the same as the ones that were on his. His were more delicate with a touch that suited his mother better. The box was still a piece of art, but in Harry's opinion, the refinements done made it truly Lily's (maybe because of the lily on the cover?). From Lily's expression, however, you would have assumed that Petunia just gave her a cure for her cancer.  
  
"THANK YOU!" she screeched and launched herself at her beloved sister. "I never thought that I would even HOLD this! Thank you, Tuna, thank you."  
  
Petunia was smiling, genuinely again. "It's all yours if you want it, which I know you do. Grandma gave it to me after she received it from her grandma. Take care of it Lily. I expect to see it intact the next time you come home, which better be soon!"  
  
With that, and many hugs and kisses, the two sisters once again fell asleep. Lily surprised Harry by giving him a peck on the cheek and a whispered, "Good night, Harry. I love you."  
  
Harry smiled as Lily quickly lay down and closed her eyes. "I love you, too, Lily. You're like the sister I never had."  
  
"I'm glad you understand, Harry," Lily said drowsily. "I knew you would. I love you, but it's not romantic love. It's more a love that you would imagine you'd have for a brother. Thanks for being my brother, even if you and Tuna DO fuss too much." She said the last nine words with emphasis.  
  
"I HEARD that, Lily Evans," Petunia retorted from her bed. "Get some sleep, 'cause I'll be fussing for all I'm worth tomorrow. Who knows when I'll get another chance?"  
  
Lily and Harry laughed. Harry kissed Lily on the forehead, wishing her a good night's sleep and many bedbugs' bites.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Carrot!" Petunia called. "You ready? We're all waiting for you!"  
  
Lily patted her head scarf one more time before turning from the mirror and screaming, "I'M COMING, TUNA. Hold your horses!"  
  
"You look great," Harry said, honestly. "Don't worry. If anyone actually cares about your lack of hair, they're not worth your concern."  
  
Lily smiled a silent "thank you" and kissed him on the cheek. Shoving Hagrid into his arms before walking slowly down the stairs, she herself clutched the wooden box to her thin chest. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were still worried about Lily going off to a strange school where there were no doctors and medicine. They didn't even know where the school was located! "And where was Platform 9 ¾?" they asked, starting to panic.  
  
Reassuring her parents, Lily put on a bright happy mask. Her parents were convinced, but Tuna and Harry could easily tell that Lily was pretending for all she was worth. She was still exhausted and even though she desperately wanted to attend Hogwarts, she was very self-conscious about her appearance and her experience in the "real world". As she watched her parents unload her luggage, she clutched the hands of Petunia and Harry. No one was around, it was so early that Harry explained to his mother how to get on Platform 9 ¾ and she explained to her parents and sister. Deciding to stay in the Muggle part of the train station, Mr. and Mrs. Evans kissed their daughter good-bye.  
  
Petunia ran through the barrier with Lily's luggage and nearly caused her parents to die of shock. Lily said her final good-byes, adjusted her head scarf, and walked through the barrier with Harry following at her heels. At the other side, Harry was surprised that the Hogwarts Express hadn't already arrived. There were a couple of other nervous first years with their families standing on the platform. Looking frantically for Petunia, Lily met a nasty shock.  
  
"Leave me alone, you big bullies!" Petunia cried.  
  
Harry recognized the boys as the fathers of Crabbe and Goyle, the "bodyguards" of Draco Malfoy. Lily recognized them as the two clouts that had terrorized her on her birthday six years ago. They turned and saw Malfoy approaching with a sneer on his face. "Oh," he drawled. "Look who's here.It's another Mudblood."  
  
At that moment, three things happened at once. Harry tried (yet again) to kill Malfoy, and the moment he jumped towards him, Crabbe and Goyle lost there hold on Petunia. The third thing that happened was a loud whistle as the Hogwarts Express came into view. Lily screamed as she saw Petunia fall down into the tracks, desperately trying to climb up before the train came. Lily's arm wasn't long enough to reach her sister and she jumped up, looking around frantically.  
  
Suddenly, a young boy popped through the barrier, followed quickly by an older man with a lot of luggage and a handsome broom. Without thinking, Lily said a quick "Excuse me, may I borrow this,", grabbed the broom, mounted it, whispered a quick prayer, and flew down to grab her sister. Pulling her up, she looked to see the quickly approaching train and flew out of the tracks.  
  
There is some good news, and there is some bad news. Good news first. Lily displayed a great deal of skill on broomstick and stunned all the spectators, including her son. She and Petunia were also (almost) perfectly fine. Malfoy and his crew were all so stunned that they couldn't say anything insulting, a first for them. Bad news, now. Petunia was frightened to death and couldn't stop staring at the red train engine. Lily couldn't get up to her feet she was so scared, and a boy's screams filled the air.  
  
As Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were pushed onto the train by their parents, Lily looked up, dazed. With a great deal of help from Harry, she got up onto her feet and looked at the screaming boy. She looked at her hand, which was holding only the broom's handle, uncomprehending what had happened for a moment. As she saw the old man come back from having deposited Petunia in the care of her parents, she saw him put a comforting hand on the boy's shaking frame.  
  
"SHE B-BROKE IT!" the boy screamed, crazed. "SHE BROKE MY BROOM!"  
  
Lily woke from her trance, instantly aware of what was unfolding in front of her. As the boy looked up, she recognized James Potter, the boy she had met so many years ago. Looking at the broken broom handle in her hand, she apologized profusely. Her hero looked at her with hate-filled eyes, looking her from the top of her uncovered head to the bottom of her scuffed sneakers.  
  
"Do not say another word," he said, coldly, calmly. "Do not ever approach me again. Ever."  
  
With that, James Potter broke Lily Evan's heart. Turning away from them, James got onto the train, slamming the door. As the door slammed, Lily lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry for my grandson's rudeness," the old gentlemen said as he set Lily down. "Molly here will take care of you. Good-bye and good luck, little blossom."  
  
Leaving Lily to Molly-almost-Weasley was a wise decision. She was a Hogwarts graduate who was working at the school for the last year before her marriage with Arthur Weasley. Molly was a mothering soul and stuffed chocolate in Lily's mouth as fast as the poor girl could swallow. After half a pound of the best chocolate she had ever eaten was shoved down her throat, Lily was almost feeling normal.  
  
As she force-fed Lily, Molly was cheerfully telling her about Hogwarts. "You're a Muggle-born, aren't you?" Molly asked when she saw Lily's shocked expression. "Most of the people who come as early as you did are worried Muggle-borns who need as much time as they can get to adjust to the wizarding world. I heard what happened to you from Mr. Potter, and I can't blame you for being sick. I hope you're in Gryffindor, because that's the house that I was in and it's the house that I'm supervising this year."  
  
As soon as Molly mentioned the name Potter, Lily sat up. Reminded of the "nasty broom incident" as she now called it, she excused herself from Molly's ministrations and hurried out to the platform. As most of the students had boarded the train, Lily was the only person that was out on the platform. Whipping out her wand, she recalled the charm that she had memorized yesterday. It wasn't for a witch of her caliber, but that was the first charm she had laid eyes on and it didn't sound too difficult.  
  
Shaking a little, she steadied her wand arm and, for the first time, attempted to do magic herself. "Accio," she whispered, focusing on the broom she had taken from the kind gentleman.  
  
Waiting, she was flooded by disappointment when the charm didn't work. Turning to get back on the train, she didn't see the person right beside her. She mumbled a quick apology, looking quickly to Harry for comfort (he had followed her out without her knowledge). Harry smiled quickly and stepped to her side.  
  
"Wait," the stranger said. "Be quiet for a minute and listen."  
  
Saying this, the strange boy turned Lily back towards the direction of the broken broom. Following the boy's instructions, Harry and Lily listened closely. They could hear a rattling noise, and were both extremely pleased when every bit of the broken broom zoomed out of the tracks an into Lily's arms. Smiling joyfully at Harry and the stranger, she gathered every twig and put it into her cloak pocket.  
  
"That was your first spell, wasn't it?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes," Lily said, surprised at the boy's intuition. "Thank you. I hope you forgive me for crashing into you a moment ago."  
  
Looking down at her feet, she missed the quick smile that crossed the boy's face. "I was spying on you, and it was my fault." With a grin that Harry suddenly recognized, the boy's tone subtly changed. "Are you sure that's what you meant to say? Didn't you want to know how I guessed?"  
  
Lily looked up at the stranger and was entranced by his grin. She nodded expectantly and waited. "I'm Remus Lupin," the boy smiled. "And I'm a know-it-all. I've done countless spells and since you looked so ready for defeat, I guessed that you were less experienced."  
  
Lily laughed and smiled back at Remus, surprised by Harry's reaction to the boy's introduction. "I'm Lily," she responded. "I'd still like to apologize for bumping into you like that."  
  
With another smile, Remus waved a hand in dismissal of her apology and thanked her "for such a fine performance of common sense, courtesy, and charm work." Harry laughed at Lily's astounded expression. She suddenly lifted her hand to her skull, sighing when she realized she had talked to one of the best looking males she had ever seen with her bald head exposed. She remembered James's revulsion when he had looked at her earlier and shivered. "Remus is so great," she told Harry as they walked back onto the train, which was just getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "He doesn't care much about appearances, either."  
  
Lily laughed, knowing that Harry's comment was referring to her hairless state. "He's also pretty good looking," Harry winked, enjoying the flush that appeared in Lily's otherwise pale cheeks. "And he seemed to like you, too."  
  
Laughing, Lily elbowed Harry and walked back to her compartment. Molly had settled in, and she had gathered a whole flock of sheep to her. As soon as Lily walked in with Harry, Molly greeted them with a smile and happily introduced her companions.  
  
Arabella Figg, Frank Longbottom, and Olivia Giguere were all seemingly shy as was Lily. Luckily for them, Molly got frustrated with their lack of socializing and bullied them into talking. As soon as they started to open up, (took Molly's stubbornness and Harry's fabulous elbow a while) they were immediately great friends. They all shared a love of Quidditch, except for Olivia who was also Muggle-born. It took them all of two minutes to get her obsessed however, and Molly's frustrated snort at "another crazy group of broom-hogs" was lost amidst all the laughter.  
  
Finally, Lily and the rest of her new friends arrived at Hogwarts. Molly had run out of the compartment as soon as they stopped, saying that she had to mingle (and get away from the newest broom-hogs). Shouting a "hello" to Hagrid and proudly showing him his namesake, Lily hurried into a boat with "Bella", Frank, and "Giggy". As they sailed across the lake, nerves set into all of them. They had discussed Houses, and they had all decided they wanted to be in Gryffindor. "I'm brave," Frank said, sticking out his thin chest.  
  
All the girls laughed, and their nerves diminished greatly. Giggy, Lily, Frank, and Bella couldn't stand still as the Deputy Headmistress welcomed them into the school. Professor McGonagall reminded Lily of a cat, and reminded the rest of the groupie of a gargoyle. Laughing, Lily replied that Goyle looked a lot more like a gargoyle. (Haha. Weak, isn't it? But J.K. Rowling said that's why she chose that name.)  
  
As they realized that they were being "Sorted" in alphabetical order, they all turned pitying eyes on Lily. They were relieved to see that all they had to do was put on the "Sorting Hat". ("FRANK!" Bella whispered loudly. "You told us we had to fight a troll!")  
  
As Lily put on the hat, she was surprised to hear a voice. "Hmmm.Great mind and talent in here. You'd do nicely in Ravenclaw or better yet, Slytherin."  
  
Remembering what Frank had said about that Malfoys all being in Slytherin and Harry's nod of confirmation, she thought frantically, "I don't WANT to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" the Hat said. "Hmmm. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
As Lily took the hat off, she smiled at her friends and practically ran to the table full of clapping people. She turned around and saw Bella, Giggy, and Frank all smiling at her. She turned her head towards Malfoy and saw him smirk. Next to him was Remus, and she replied instinctively to the happy smile on his face and smiled back. Next to Remus was James Potter and he was glowering angrily at her. Turning back to the table, she high-fived Molly and watched as the F's began.  
  
Crossing her fingers tightly, she watched as Bella, Giggy, and a green Frank were sorted into Gryffindor with her. Cheering louder than anyone else, she was very happy that they were all in Gryffindor and smiled at Remus sitting across the table. Malfoy and all his cronies were sorted into Slytherin, ("Not surprising," Remus snorted."). The only case of unhappiness that first night at Hogwarts was James Potter. He was also sorted into Gryffindor and with a glare in her direction he sat between Remus and another dark-haired boy, named Sirius.  
  
Following Molly and the Prefects of Gryffindor, Lily and her friends settled into their dormitories and fell like flies onto their beds. Harry smiled and sneaked off to see what his father, godfather, and Remus were up to. Seeing the door was closed, Harry took off the ring of hair and slipped through the door.  
  
"We have to do something to pay her back," James said, pacing through the room.  
  
"Who?" Remus and Sirius asked in (almost) perfect unison.  
  
"That EVANS girl." James glowered and investing a great deal of emphasis on the name, which he had discovered when she had been sorted. "The one that broke the only family heirloom that really matters."  
  
"Hmmm." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Ever since I've known you (forever), all you've cared about is Quidditch and flying. You wouldn't be talking about that babe of a broom, would you?"  
  
"What happened?" said Remus who was new to the pack and uncertain why "that babe of a broom" had gotten his new friends so riled up.  
  
Before the drama could continue, a loud and sudden snore interrupted the heroes of this story. James, Sirius, and Remus all exchanged glances before they joined Harry on the floor, rolling and clutching their stomachs when Frank suddenly mumbled "Not my toad!". Catching their breaths after laughing at Peter's continuous snores and Frank's sudden remark as he slept, the boys scrambled back onto their beds from which they had fallen. Harry sat on the floor, listening to James's side of the story.  
  
With a great deal of detail to his hatred towards the dreaded Evans, but very little detail describing her, James told his friends what had happened. Sirius was all for "wringing that little wretch's neck" while Remus thought it would be wiser to do something a little less obvious and better planned. James's hot temper urged him to follow Sirius's lead and simply murder Evans. His brain told him that Remus was right, though, and he decided to plan a more subtle attack. It would be worth it to lose House points, but it would be better to make her suffer without damaging Gryffindor. Having decided, James made a vow to pay Evans back, and developed a plan while the sane-I mean, the-NORMAL people slept.  
  
~~~~~  
  
AN: So, do you think this chapter was worth it? I've been ill lately, and I hope it didn't affect my writing too much. Reviews would be lovely, and I would love it if more people read my story. Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed. I really appreciate it. La la! Don't forget to review! 


	4. War and Peas

War and Peas-A Bonehead and a Carrot Head  
  
AN: I'm sorry that I've been really bad at updating. I'll be even worse for the first six weeks of summer. I'm going to be living without internet- access for at least six weeks, so I won't be able to update. I probably won't even be able to write. . . I'm very sorry, but I'll try really hard to accomplish as much as I can. Reviews are really helping me get my arse moving, and I hope I'll get more. (I'm really sorry about that horrid things I'm using for titles!!!! Forgive, forgive!) Spirit, who ever said I was your friend? JUST JOKING, ASHTRAY!!!! I'll sacrifice Benjy or Benjy Jr. (Mr. Lynch's ex-cow)! Don't kill me! Hehehe. Oh yeah, one more thing. Someone asked something earlier, and I'd like to clarify. LILY idolized James, but James doesn't seem to remember her. Shame on him. . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up blearily from a really strange dream. He had dreamed that Oliver Wood was telling him of a new and improved practice plan that required non-stop Quidditch practice. Harry got up and stretched, hearing his bones cracking and thinking of how much he missed flying. With a huge sigh, he looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising. Shaking Lily awake, he told her that he was going out briefly, but would return soon.  
  
After she nodded off back into sleep, Harry grabbed his Firebolt and dashed off to the Quidditch pitch. He was startled to see someone's leg zooming around. When he realized who it was, he laughed. It must be his father with his invisibility cloak. Flying after the person, he slipped the ring of hair back onto his finger and pulled the invisibility cloak over James's leg.  
  
Peeking under the cloak, he saw that his father was riding a miserably ancient broom. "This thing should be in a museum," James muttered, unaware that there was someone else muttering the same thing.  
  
Harry heard his father's muttered statement and laughed, surprised. Flying around for another half an hour, Harry forgot where he was. Diving down, trying the Wronski Feint, he heard a smothered shriek. Crashing into an invisible cushion that knocked him off his broom, he looked up to see Lily standing there still in her green pajamas without her headscarf. She ran over to where Harry stood and quickly boxed his ears.  
  
"What in the name of Albert Einstein was THAT?" she yelled, obviously frightened. "What the heck were you DOING?!"  
  
Comforting his mother who was now sobbing uncontrollably into his robes, Harry looked to see what his father was thinking. He had taken off the invisibility cloak, aware that Lily was hysterical. Looking scared and worried that she had lost her mind, James approached silently, dropping the school broom he had "borrowed". As Harry awkwardly patted Lily's back, he saw James shock when he realized that Lily was leaning heavily on something, and that something was moving the hair away from her face. Harry couldn't even guess what it looked like to James.  
  
As James stood there, watching silently, Lily regained her composure and again boxed Harry's ears before giving him a huge hug. As she started to lecture him again, Bella came rushing onto the pitch followed by Giggy, Frank, Remus, and Sirius. "What's going on? Lily are you okay?" Remus asked, the only one with any breath left.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Lily said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Sorry, it's nothing. I can't believe I lost it like that. Please forgive me for ruining your morning like this."  
  
With a watery grin in Remus's direction, Lily hugged Bella and Giggy, comforting them as best she could. Bella and Giggy had awoken to her scream and had searched frantically for her. Remus had also heard her scream and had woken Frank and Sirius. Knowing that James's had gone flying on a school broom using his invisibility cloak, the boys had ran to the pitch where they had met the girls.  
  
Interrupting their touching reunion, James remembered his vow from last night. Deciding now was a good opportunity to set his plan into motion, he whipped out his wand and shot an easy curse at Lily. Harry saw and quickly reacted by pushing Lily out of the way. James swore softly, horrified that he had accidentally cursed an innocent bystander. (Poor Giggy had skin that was a violently glowing purple.)  
  
Getting up from the floor, Lily quickly reversed the curse and pointed her wand at James. James's hair suddenly turned into a green bush. As realization dawned in Sirius and Remus's eyes, Lily assumed that James had told them about "the nasty broom incident" and swore under HER breath. "It looks rather attractive, doesn't it?" she asked Giggy. "Much better than that messy black mop. Now people don't have to say his hair LOOKS like a bush, it IS one. You are such a stupid, boneheaded idiot!"  
  
Turning on her heel, she stalked back to her room. Bella and Giggy followed after her, staring with saucer-sized eyes. Remus simply laughed at James and Sirius's expressions and slapped Frank on the back. "You're pretty good at choosing female companions," he said cheerfully. "Good-looking, smart, and charming."  
  
Frank couldn't say a word, and simply stared after Lily. Harry quickly picked up his Firebolt and checked to make sure no damage had been done. As James recovered, his temper rose. "Do you know how long it took for me to learn that curse?" he asked his comrades. "It took me two bloody YEARS, and she's a Muggle-born who just learned she has magical powers! How the heck did she do that (referring to Giggy)? And THIS (referring to his hair)?"  
  
His friends all shrugged and Harry laughed again at James's frustration. Running, Harry caught up with Lily and they discussed shower arrangements for him as her friends followed at a distance. Unaware of the amazing feat she had just completed, Lily shoved Harry into the shower, told him to draw the curtains, put his clothes on a shelf when he threw them out, fixed them with a handy charm she had learned, and waited on the toilet seat for him to finish.  
  
As soon as he finished, she threw the clothes to him and waited as he dressed. After Harry left the bathroom threw the closed door, Lily quickly stripped and showered. Stepping out, she realized it was time for breakfast, and for once, she was actually starving. Dragging Harry to the Great Hall, they shoveled food into their mouths. Last night, no one seemed to be shocked when food simply floated to a certain spot above the table and disappeared. Today, no one seemed to noticed and Harry ate his full.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Right after breakfast, the Gryffindor first years were told they had Charms. Lily brightened as she had a natural talent for them. Professor Flitwick took an immediate liking for her. Seeing how she was easily the best in the class, she gained many points in his class for Gryffindor. She spent the morning laughing at James, (his head was still topped with a healthy green bush), and could not perform some of the simplest Charms.  
  
James got back at Lily in Transfiguration, though. She had somehow transfigured his hair into a bush, but she couldn't even get the basics of Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly at James who was everyone's superior in this class. Smirking, having his usual hairstyle again thanks to the professor, he taunted Lily throughout the entire class. Lily got so upset she again turned James's hair into a bush, this time with berries growing. While she was applauded for her show of Transfiguration (the only one she had managed since earlier that morning) Professor McGonagall took points from Gryffindor for her lack of self-control. ("Who needs self-control?" Harry asked Lily.)  
  
Before lunch, Lily and Harry were happy to hear that she would be having her first flying lesson. James again looked superior and smirked at the thought of having something else to hold over Lily's head. Sadly, like Harry's generation, the Gryffindors had flying with the Slytherins. Malfoy could be heard bragging from across the pitch as the first years waited for their first lesson.  
  
Lily's first flying experience began the same way Harry's did. She was exhilarated when her broomstick obeyed her command and jumped into her hand. Few others were capable of doing this their first attempt. Harry and Lily exchanged glances when Madam Hooch corrected Malfoy's grip, and burst into laughter. Luckily, no one broke his or her wrist, and the lesson went according to plan.  
  
Harry had brought his Firebolt along and took off with Lily. Lily was surprised to see him flying, seemingly on nothing. Harry teased Lily and flew just beyond her grasp. He was surprised to see that she was also a natural flyer, and he was laughing with her when she grabbed his cloaks and yanked him to a stop. Lily asked, "Do you have an invisible broom, or something? Is that what you were doing this morning?"  
  
Harry nodded and grinned when Lily blushed. Punching Harry, she spun around and crashed into James. Knocked off her ancient broom, Lily fell from a very high altitude. Harry's reflexes were the quickest, and he had already dropped into a dive, before anyone had realized what had happened. James followed at his heels, loosing ground (or air) on his old broom. Catching up to her five minutes after Harry did, he stared in astonishment at the sight of an unconscious Lily Evans floating in midair.  
  
Madam Hooch looked a tad bit pale as she ordered James to take Lily to the Hospital Wing. James himself wasn't too steady as he carried Lily, still unconscious and weighing too little for James's comfort. As he almost dropped her, opening a door, he was shocked out of his daze by a sudden tugging on Lily. He heard someone whisper, "Let her go. Don't worry, I can hold her."  
  
Very upset by the little voice, he let Lily go. He followed Lily's floating body and felt slightly putout by the fact that someone else now held her. He felt useless and out of place, following Lily's body through the hallways to a Hospital Wing. He didn't even know where it was! Suddenly, Lily's light body was thrust into his arms, and he was shoved through an open door. "Go!" the voice said, a little louder and easier to discern.  
  
Listening to the worried, male voice that sounded hauntingly familiar, James entered the Hospital Wing and put Lily down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed to the bed, and stared at Lily's starved body. Shooing James out of the room, Madam Pomfrey set to work. Unsurprisingly, Harry remained in the room just long enough to see Madam Pomfrey treat his mother to a nasty potion that immediately restored color to her cheeks. As soon as he saw that this younger Madam Pomfrey was just as great a nurse as she would be in 20 years, he stepped out to see how his father was faring.  
  
Thinking back to the past half hour, Harry realized that he had communicated to his father!  
  
Taking off the ring of red hair, Harry stepped through the door, crashing into something. The something fell on top of him, knocking the breath out of him and sending his head through the door. (Guess who?) Surprised, James looked down to see what had sent him reeling to the floor. He jumped up when he saw a body with its head through a door. When Harry got back onto his feet, James stared at what looked to be his twin. . .  
  
"Who-What. . . ?" James, for once in his life, was speechless.  
  
Unsure of what to do, Harry looked around. "I'm talking to you," James assured him, still quaking in his boots (Hah. He's not wearing boots)  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry answered. "I'm related to you, but you won't know how for a while, and I can't explain. . . "  
  
"Great. . . " James muttered. "First I have to be scared half to death by Evans dropping out of the sky like a fly, then I have to be scared the rest of the way by some phantom telling me what to do and carrying Evans and everything. Then you pop out of no where and scare me to who knows where. . . "  
  
There was another of those awkward silences that we all experience too often. It was shattered by Harry and James's laughter. Feeling more comfortable after the ice had been broken, they started to pace worriedly in the hall, waiting for Lily. Harry started berating James after a long five-minute's worth of pacing.  
  
"Did you know she has leukemia?" Harry asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Did you know she has a weak heart? Her Muggle doctors were killing her, poisoning her with toxins, trying to cure her. And you know what? Her parents let her choose, and she CHOSE to go through with it. Knowing that she would probably never survive, she chose to be their guinea pig. Then you have to dash her hopes and make her cry herself senseless over your broom! YOUR BROOM! You arrogant, selfish-"  
  
Before Harry could finish killing James, Madam Pomfrey opened the door and peeped through. "Come in. She's saying, 'Get Potter. Both of them.'"  
  
Obviously unsure of her patient's state of mind, Madam Pomfrey retreated with a smile from Lily. Harry pumped her with questions and she laughed, weakly, at him. James hung back, unsure of his place. With a comforting pat for Harry, Lily asked him to come closer.  
  
"I hope you don't think I'm crazy," Lily started. "You saw me this morning, right? Screaming and crying? I'm sorry, but I really can't explain. And was it you that saved me out there? Probably wasn't. . . "  
  
"Oh," James said, snapping out of a trance. "You're talking about Harry? We met."  
  
Looking surprised, Lily glanced at Harry for his nod. "Oh. . . "  
  
Smiling, Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Don't look so lost, Lily. Males aren't all THAT clueless."  
  
With a snort, Lily dismissed this stupid statement. "You guys, and I mean GUYS, are all fools! I still love you, though."  
  
With this obvious display of affection, James felt really out of place. Laughing again, Lily and Harry realized that they were not alone. "He's the brother I never had. Isn't he great?"  
  
With an affectionate punch, Lily grinned at Harry and then at James. James was hit with a load of bricks. He looked more closely at Harry and Lily. He knew there had been something strange about Harry. James and Harry could have been identical; if you didn't think of their ages and ignored their eyes they WERE identical. "You-" he stammered. "You two. . . What's with the eyes?"  
  
Pinned with identical green eyes, James could easily be forgiven for his lack of wit. Those green eyes were spectacular, he realized. How could they have the exact same eyes? And how could he look exactly like Harry? And where had he seen those eyes before? Seeing his bewildered face, Lily interrupted James's thoughts. "Yeah. Weird isn't it? He looks just like you."  
  
"Not only that," James said. "Look at his EYES!"  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, indignantly. "I'm HERE, you know. Stop talking about me as if I were off on Mars."  
  
"Sorry. . . " they both muttered, amused.  
  
Lily looked up at Harry, though. "You know, Harry," she said. "Your eyes DO kind of look familiar. . . "  
  
"THEY'RE IDENTICAL TO YOUR BLOODY EYES!!!" James shouted, frustrated. "Blind bats!"  
  
"James Potter!" Madam Pomfrey burst in. "Do NOT upset my patient!"  
  
"I'm sorry," James said, going all innocent looking. "I'll be good. . . "  
  
With a sigh and another glare, Madam Pomfrey left the room again. Harry and Lily were laughing themselves silly. Clutching their stomachs, they ignored James's ferocious glare and continued rolling around, Lily on the bed, Harry on the floor. James looked around the room for ammunition and his eyes brightened when he saw what lay on the table. Walking quickly, he grabbed it and shoved it into the mouths of the two insane humans.  
  
"Mmm. . . " Lily said. "Dank 'ou."  
  
Harry was too busy chewing through his chunk of chocolate to respond. "Pig," James glared.  
  
Harry responded to this by whipping out his wand and sending an enormous chunk of chocolate into James's mouth. He choked (Yay!) but not to death (Boo!) and hurled something at Harry. Laughing, Harry watched as it went through him, because he wasn't touching Lily or the hair ring. Madam Pomfrey came popping out of her office with a gleeful expression.  
  
"Hah!" she exclaimed. "I found this! This should counter that monstrous chemo and those other stupid poisons. It will also help you re- grow your hair."  
  
Shakily, Lily reached out for the little flask of green liquid and consumed it. There was a popping noise, and there was a young girl sitting on the bed. "What?" James and Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"That's what she looked like before she was poisoned," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Poor girl. . . "  
  
Lily was suddenly growing in spurts and throwing up. When she reached her normal appearance in a couple of nerve-racking moments, there were a few differences. She had healthier skin, her eyes had an extra sparkle, her hair was waist-length, and she had gained at least ten pounds. Handing her a mirror, Madam Pomfrey stepped back and beamed.  
  
James, Harry, Madam Pomfrey, and Lily herself were stunned. She put down the mirror, smiled, and jumped into Madam Pomfrey's arms. "Thank you," she whispered. "Not just for giving me hair, but for giving me this vitality again. I haven't had it since. . . before I was five. Thank you. . . "  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Madam Pomfrey was deeply touched. With a teary smile, she gently tugged Lily's long, thick, wavy hair. "I didn't do anything," she said. "This is just what would have occurred naturally without all that junk the Muggles were giving you, sweet. You still need to put on another 10 pounds." Leaving, Madam Pomfrey shoved a large box of chocolate to James and gave him a meaningful glance towards Lily.  
  
At a loss of words for the second time in his life, James looked at Harry. Harry was equally lost and was looking in James's direction for guidance. They both slowly turned their gazes towards Lily. She was sitting on the bed, smiling dreamily and fingering her hair. Bouncing up, she wiped the happy tears from her cheeks, forgetting her eyes. Hugging Harry and then James, she joyfully bounced out of the room, leaving James and Harry looking as forlorn as sheep without a shepherd.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry and James spent the rest of the day deep in thought. They had missed Double Potions with the Slytherins with Lily in the Hospital Wing, but they didn't notice. Walking like zombies, they entered the Great Hall after a bouncing Lily. Dinner had already begun, but as soon as Lily entered, silence fell on the Great Hall.  
  
As James walked in, noise suddenly burst from four out of the five tables in the Hall. Everyone but the Slytherins had started cheering loudly for Lily and her reappearance. James and Lily sat next to each other, at the only seats at the table. Harry tried to take the seat next to Lily, but was rudely shoved to the floor when James found him in his lap. Laughing, Lily turned to talk to Giggy, Bella, and Frank. James helped Harry up, and then Harry decided to sit through Giggy.  
  
Harry and James both started to eat at the same time. Both of them gagged at the same time. Both of them choked at the same time. Both of them turned around to look at each other at the same time. Both of them spit out the peas they had been trying to eat at the same time. Both of them ran from the table at the same time for the same reason. Both of them ran laughing to James's room. Both of them put locking spells on the door, (Harry's were better, he's older). Both of them screamed when a pea- drenched Lily Evans walked into the room and turned their hair into bushes at the same time. All three of them laughed at the same time.  
  
AN: How do you like that? If you liked what I write when I'm delirious, yay! Please review!!! It only takes a few minutes! Please?! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I wasn't even going to try writing, but I couldn't disappoint you peeps. Thanks for the great reviews and the encouragement! 


End file.
